HARRY POTTER E AS ESFERAS DO PODER HG & RH PósHog
by carolinareisz
Summary: Harry e Gina estavam casados apenas há um ano.Viviam em uma eterna lua-de-mel,mas a paz que aparentemente reinava com o fim da guerra esta para ser abalada.Não perca! Essa mais nova fic!
1. Novos Mistérios

É aqui -gritou o homem encapuzado

É aqui -gritou o homem encapuzado

Três figuras semelhantes foram ao encontro dele que admirava um grande altar esculpido em mármore.

-Finalmente conseguimos encontrar - Falou um outro homem com a voz mais grave.

O primeiro homem conjurou uma caixa aparentemente velha, as outras figuras recuaram. O homem que conjurou a caixa passou a analisar o altar mais de perto e a murmurar baixinho. A caixa começou a vibrar e o altar começou a se iluminar. Com um barulho forte a caixa se abriu e de lá saíram três esferas redondas cada uma de uma cor muito viva, vermelho, azul e amarelo. Com um aceno de varinha as três esferas redondas se encaixaram em uns buracos do altar. A luz foi tão forte que as quatro figuras encapuzadas tiverem que fechar seus olhos e aos poucos a luz das esferas foram diminuindo, deixando somente um luz mais fraca acesa em cada esfera como se estivessem vivas.

- Ainda faltam quatro - Disse o mesmo homem da voz grave.

As outras figuras não falaram nada apenas ficaram admirando a beleza do altar até que o homem que parecia líder fez outra vez um movimento com a varinha, que fez com que as esferas levitassem e trocassem de lugar.

Quando se encaixaram, as esferas brilharam mais do que a primeira vez, só que agora não pararam de brilhar somente diminuiu um pouco a intensidade de sua luz, mas o local que antes era escuro e frio agora ate parecia um local mais quente e um pouco acolhedor.

- Agora sim - falou o homem que parecia o líder deles se achegando ao altar e tocando numa das esferas, murmurando novamente um feitiço que fez aos poucos as esferas pararem de brilhar.

-Vamos embora o dia já está amanhecendo - falou se encaminhado para caixa e fazendo ela desaparecer.

- E as outras esferas? - Perguntou o homem da voz grave.

- Temos de encontrar, mas hoje já demos grandes passos para a nossa conquista. Porém necessitamos ser cautelosos, não podemos levantar suspeitas. Trabalhando juntos seremos imbatíveis. Suspeito que sei onde encontrar mais uma esfera, caso esteja correta a minha suspeita, até esse fim de semana teremos posse de mais uma esfera, mas vocês continuem a

procurar se levantar suspeitas. Dizendo isso desaparatou sendo seguido pelas demais figuras, deixando para trás somente as esferas que aos poucos foram apagando e restando ali somente o breu.

- Harry meu amor acorda - Disse Gina bem suavemente no pé de seu ouvido.

- Hum! - Gemeu Harry virando para o outro lado.

- Hum hum nada! - Riu Gina – Levanta meu amor, a gente na pode se atrasar. Levanta! -Falou enquanto sacudia Harry

Harry abriu os olhos e viu meio embaçado que a claridade já invadia o quarto.

- Bom dia! Meu amor – falou Gina que estava sentada na cama olhando para ele.

- Bom dia Gi! - disse Harry enquanto sentava e pegava o óculos na mesinha da cabeceira.

- Vamos, levanta! Não podemos chegar atrasados hoje, eles vão me dar a minha primeira missão - Falou Gina empolgada.

- É eu sei você só falou isso umas mil vezes. - Falou Harry deixando Gina vermelha.

- Então levanta e vai tomar seu café que o Monstro já deve ter preparado, enquanto eu vou tomar meu banho - Falou Gina, que levantou indo para o banheiro.

-Peraí Gina, você não vai tomar café da manhã comigo? Perguntou Harry pegando o relógio em cima da mesinha Gina pelo amor de Deus o ministério só abre daqui a duas horas!Exclamou Harry.

-É Harry eu sei, isso é para gente não se atrasar – Gritou Gina do banheiro - E não vou tomar café com você, pois ontem fui experimentar uma roupa para hoje e metades das minhas roupas não cabem mais em mim - Falou soltando um muxoxo.

- Que isso Gi, você não engordou nada. - sussurrou Harry bem suavemente chegando sorrateiramente por trás dela fazendo ela se arrepiar com o toque dele enquanto ele a abraçava. - Eu acho que essa minha blusa do pijama serve perfeitamente para você ir ao trabalho hoje falou isso enquanto subia a blusa dela aos poucos. Gina se virou de frente para ele já sem a blusa encarando aqueles olhos verde que a fazia se perder.

Harry encarava Gina com aquele rosto todo cheio de sardas que ele tanto amava e desejava para si. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que Gina se aproximou mais e capturou um beijo dele que começou suavemente e cada segundo ficava mais caliente, se assim pode dizer. As mãos que antes estavam somente nas costas um do outro, já percorriam seus corpos .mais exigentes, fazendo aqueles tão maravilhosos carinhos que eles já sabiam onde proporcionar prazer um no outro. Não viram quando tiraram todas as roupas e jogaram elas no chão e a cada segundo o desejo de ambos ficavam mais urgentes. Harry pegou Gina no colo e a levou de volta a cama. Por um momento somente a admirou, ela que era tão branquinha, com aquele olhos tão lindos, aquela boca que estava levemente inchada por causa dos beijos e ele sentiu que tinha que capturá-los de novo. Deitou em cima dela beijando todo seu rosto e indo ao seu pescoço e a cada movimento arrancando mais e mais suspiros de sua ruivinha se contorcia cada segundo mais. Quando Harry começou a acariciar seus seios Gina ofegou e sussurrou seu nome baixinho, fazendo Harry delirar. Ele precisava senti-la completamente e com se ela soubesse, abriu-se completamente para recebê-lo, e com cuidado a preencheu completamente. Aos poucos as investidas foram aumentando até que Gina em puro êxtase gritou seu nome e Harry se entregou aquele gozo espetacular, jogando seu corpo sobre o dela.

Harry e Gina viviam uma eterna lua-de-mel. Tinham se casado apenas a um ano, logo depois de Harry ter conseguido derrotar Lord Voldemort. Foram cinco anos de batalha houve muitas perdas de ambos os lados. Tanto o mundo trouxa quanto o mundo bruxo foram afetados com as muitas mortes e coisas que a horda do mal de Voldemort proporcionou. Mas agora Voldemort e metade se seus comensais estavam mortos e ambos os mundos viviam em "paz".

Mesmo em tempos tão difíceis como aqueles, houve também grandes alegrias, como o casamento de Rony e Mione no quarto ano de batalha contra Voldemort. O casamento foi maravilhoso. Sra Weasley chorou por toda cerimônia, afinal seu Roniquinho tinha se tornado um homem e finalmente estava se casando com Hermione, que era definitivamente a mulher da vida dele. Mione estava maravilhosa em um vestido branco todo bordado com cristais swarovski. A cerimônia realmente foi magnífica e todos os Weasleys estavam presentes, juntos com boa parte da ordem, alguns antigos alunos de Hogwarts e os pais de Mione. Todos precisavam daquela felicidade que Rony e Mione demonstravam. Realmente Dumbledore tinha razão, o amor era uma coisa era a coisa mais importante como já dizia o

Apostolo Paulo e ver amor tão grandioso daqueles dois estampados em seus rostos só demonstrou que aquela guerra valia a pena. Que todo aquela batalha seria por um futuro melhor. Mas eles não foram os únicos a se casarem durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Gui e Fleur se casaram logo no inicio e já tinham dois filhos. Tomas de quatro anos e Marie de um ano. Tonks e Lupin se casaram logo depois de Gui e tinham um filho chamado Lucas de apenas três anos, além de Percy que casou com Penélope, Fred casou com Angelina Johnson a antiga artilheira da Grifinória e Jorge se casou com Catia Bell. Fred e Angelina tinham um casal de gêmeos Matt e Samantha de três anos e Jorge e Catia uma menina chamada Débora de dois anos. O único neto do Sr e Sra Weasley que tinha menos de um ano era Brian, filho de Mione e Rony. Era um bebe adorável que tinha acabado de fazer 6 meses. Como todas as crianças Weasley, Bernardo adorava fazer magia. Volta e meia sua mamadeira, chupeta, ursinhos e afins apareciam onde ele estivesse. Todas as crianças Weasley eram uns amores e claro, uns pestinhas que davam muito trabalho segundo a senhora Weasley, mas ai deles se não aparecessem no almoço de Domingo na Toca.


	2. No ministério

2°Capitulo: No ministério

2°Capitulo: No ministério

Uma hora e meia depois, Harry e Gina aparataram no saguão do ministério, que não tinha praticamente ninguém, afinal, faltava meia-hora para começar o expediente, mas Harry entendia o nervosismo de Gina. Ela iria finalmente começar o trabalho como auror e ela estava bastante empolgada em receber sua primeira missão oficial. Harry achou que quando ocorreu com ele, Rony e Mione, não tinham ficado tão nervosos. Quer dizer, tirando Mione que tinha feito eles aparatarem duas horas antes do expediente começar dizendo que podia ter tido uma rebelião de ultima hora em Azkaban.

-Gina fica calma! Você esta tremendo. Disse Harry enquanto pegava a mão dela.

-Hum... Acho que não aparatei muito bem, estou me sentido meio tonta. - Falou Gina se apoiando em Harry e respirando fundo.

-Vamos, vamos para minha sala. Lá você pode esperar ate o Quim Shacklebolt chegar -Falou Harry a conduzindo até a porta do elevador.

-Não precisa se preocupar já estou me sentido melhor, a tontura já passou. Acho q é nervosismo mesmo - Respondeu Gina, que caminhava junto a Harry e parando em frente ao elevador deram de cara com Dino Thomas, antigo namorado de Gina, que também esperava o elevador. Gina, que até então segurava a mão de Harry, parara de tremer.

-Dino! - Exclamou Gina entrando no elevador e o abraçando – Quanto tempo!

-Oi Gina! - disse Dino enquanto a soltava - Oi Harry! - Acrescentou estendendo a mão a Harry.

-Ola Dino. - Disse Harry apertando a mão dele um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.

-Então, soube que vocês se casaram!

-Sim! - falou Gina pegando a mão de Harry - Já faz quase um ano. E você como está? O que traz o grande artilheiro a Londres? – Perguntou.

A porta do elevador abrira agora no nível do departamento de esporte.

-Vim receber uma medalha pelo milionésimo gol feito, também é claro participar do casamento do Neville e da Luna e fazer uma surpresa para minha noiva. Ela trabalha aqui no Ministério, talvez vocês a conheçam ela é do Escritório Internacional de direito em Magia, Chloe Pretman...

-Acho que não conhecemos - Disse Gina olhando para Harry, que apenas observava a conversa.

- Mas parabéns fico muito feliz tanto pelo noivado como pela medalha - Disse Gina que realmente parecia feliz.

-Você acabou de perder o nível do departamento dos esportes - Disse Harry.

-Eu sei, só que eu quero antes dar um pulo para ver Chloe. Ela andou fazendo plantão, parece que o Ministro da Magia da Jordânia vem assinar um tratado ou coisa assim. Bom eu fico aqui, foi um prazer revê marcar um almoço. - Falou Dino enquanto saía no Nível Cinco – Parabéns Harry pelo casamento e Ginny não sei como você faz, mas você esta ainda mais linda do que quando te conheci! - E dizendo isso a porta do elevador se fechou.

Por um instante o elevador parecia que ia parar e começou a tremer. Harry estava mais sério e branco que o normal. Gina vendo a reação dele apertou sua mão, o que pareceu despertá-lo.

-Harry o que foi meu amor?

-Nada! - Respondeu entre os dentes.

O elevador abriu e ambos saíram.

Naquele momento Harry estava com muita raiva, sim ele estava com ciúme. Como Dino se atrevia a elogiar a sua mulher, a sua ruiva na frente dele e porque diabos Gina tinha que ter abraçado ele?

Harry foi direto para sua sala. Junto a Rony, eram supervisores dos aurores e dividiam uma sala, que era bem diferente dos cubículos dos aurores. A mesa de Harry ficava de frente a Janela e era abarrotada de papeis e fotos da família. A mesa de Rony ficava a esquerda da de Harry e também era abarrotada de papeis e fotos. Na frente da mesa de Rony havia uma estante abarrotada de livros de todos os tipos, lá você encontraria ate mesmo um exemplar de Hogwarts - uma historia. Eles diziam que aquela era a mesa de Mione. A sala era tão espaçosa que havia ate mesmo um enorme sofá preto. O qual Harry se jogou.

Gina que havia seguido Harry até então calada, deu bom dia a Manoela, secretaria de harry e Rony, e pediu que ela não deixasse ninguém entrar na sala por uns minutos, fechando a porta.

-Ok agora podemos conversar? - Perguntou Gina encarando Harry

-Não temos nada para conversar. - falou Harry se levantando e indo sentar na sua mesa.

-Meu amor não fica assim. - Falou Gina se aproximando da mesa.

-Assim como?

-Emburrado!

-Eu não estou emburrado. - Falou Harry num tom exasperado.

-Não imagina! Sou eu que estou - Retucou Gina sarcasticamente.

-Só queria ver se aparecesse uma antiga namorada minha se você também não ficaria emburrada... Ele ainda teve a coragem de falar que você estava linda! Na minha frente! - Bufou Harry

-Harry meu amor! - Falou Gina sentando no seu colo e fazendo encará-la.

- É só o Dino, o nosso antigo amigo.

-Harry eu só tenho olhos para você e ninguém mais. Você é o único dono do meu coração. E se aquela vaca da Cho aparecesse e ela falasse que você esta ainda mais lindo do que quando ela te conheceu, eu teria que dar meu braço a torcer, pois você se tornou um homem maravilhoso e que é só meu. - disse Gina sorrindo marotamente. - Harry eu te amo!

-Eu estou sendo meio exagerado não? - Disse Harry meio encabulado.

-Meio? Imagina... Ter feito elevador quase parar não foi nada, é muito normal... - Falou Gina rindo e fazendo Harry rir também.

-Gi, eu também te amo. - Disse Harry a encarando sério - Você é a única dona do meu coração também, mas não o maltrata... - Sussurrou Harry encostando o rosto no peito de Gina.

-Toc!Toc! E aí, já posso entrar na minha sala? - Perguntou Rony da porta.

-Claro maninho – Disse pulando do colo de Harry e indo ao encontro de Rony. - Bom dia! -Exclamou Gina o abraçando.

-Bom dia Gi! Está tudo certo com vocês?

-Sim, não poderíamos estar melhores. Falou Harry piscando para Gina

-Eu vou esperar o Quim na sala dele. Desejem-me sorte. - Disse Gina saindo da sala.

-Chegou o relatório de Flink e Macartney e precisamos escalar seis aurores para a chegada do Ministro hoje à noite - Falou Harry para Rony que estava desligado e muito amarrotado

– O que houve?

-É a Hermione que está maluca por causa do Brian, só porque eu quis dar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada ela me mandou embora e nem me ajudou com as minhas vestes.

Harry apenas riu.

-Potter, Shacklebolt pediu para o aguardá-lo aqui. Dentro de alguns instantes ele vai chegar. Sente-se - Disse a bruxa indicando a cadeira do escritório de Shacklebolt, chefe dos aurores

-Deseja alguma coisa? - E apontando a varinha para a mesa, conforme ia dizendo ia aparecendo chá, água, suco de abóbora.

-Só um pouco de água - falou Gina

A secretaria girou a varinha novamente e fez desaparecer as outras bebidas e saiu da sala, mal ela fechou a porta houve um estampido da lareira e Quim saiu de lá tirando fuligem de suas vestes.

-Ola Gina - Falou Quim - Desculpa a demora.

-Bom dia Quim!Tudo bem?

-Tudo - Respondeu sentando em sua mesa e convocando os arquivos "Gina Potter" do outro lado da sala. Quim pôs-se analisá-lo

-Aqui diz que você foi a melhor da turma, Gina. A um bom tempo não recebemos um currículo tão bom, mas devo lhe alertar que o treinamento é bem diferente da realidade de um auror, mas nada que você não possa se adaptar. Já tenho uma missão perfeita de estréia para você.

N/A:Oi galerinha!!!!

Ainda não me apresentei meu nome é Carolina e comecei a escrever essa fic qdo eu terminei de ler o enigma do principe então como da para perceber ela não segue reliquias da morte,mas mesmo assim espero que vcs gostem !!!!

Quero dedicar esse cap sempre a minha Beta Bia Weasley obrigada amiga por tudo!!! Vc é uma beta maravilhosa!!!!!

Tb não posso esquecer a algumas pessoas muito queridas que são :

Anny que eu conheci lendo essa fic e se tornou uma amiga maravilhosa;

Dai que é outra pessoa maravilhosa ,adoro ler sua fic Doces momentos e incrivel forca do amor (antes de todo mundo kkkk) que a cada dia sua fic fiquei aind amais espetacular ;

Dressa vc me estressa mais eu te amo rsrsrs !!!! Aparece sumida nós não vamos matar vc viu ! Que dizer acho que não?! rsrs

Bjs a todos os leitores fiquem com JESUS

Espero que gostem da fic

Bye


	3. Missão 1parte

3°Capitulo1°Missão

-Aqui é o seu cubículo. Aguarde a reunião, você ira receber um memorando comunicando o horário e o local de sua reunião. - Dizendo isso, Lupin deixou Gina em seu cubículo.

Já se passavam das 11:00h e boa parte da manhã Gina tinha passado com Lupin aprendendo uns códigos e outras funções de aurores. Naquele horário havia apenas alguns aurores em seus cubículos fazendo relatórios, outros analisandos mapas e instrumentos aparentemente estranhos. Gina viu os que estavam vazios, era provável que os donos estivessem em missão.

-Olá! Você deve ser nova aqui. Prazer, Magda Dread - Disse estendendo a mão uma bruxinha que tinha cabelos cacheados, magrinha e muito bonita. Não parecia ser mais do que cinco anos mais velha que Gina e tinha um sotaque diferente.

- Prazer, Gina Potter - Disse estendendo a mão.

-Bem que eu achei que era, já vi umas fotos suas no Profeta Diário. Seu primeiro dia?

-Sim - Respondeu Gina

-Que bom, espero que dê tudo certo.

-Obrigada - Falou Gina achando Magda com um "que" de Mione.

-E esse cubículo ao seu lado é de Hermione Weasley, mas ela não está no momento, parece que está de licença maternidade, mas deve voltar dentro de alguns o que me disseram.

-Sério? - Exclamou Gina indo ao cubículo ao lado e vendo uma foto de Mione e Rony sorrindo e acenando para ela e uma outra dela com Harry. Todo cubículo de Hermione era muito organizado e limpo.

-Você a conhece? - Perguntou Magda

-Sim além de ser minha melhor amiga ela é casada com meu irmão Ronald Weasley, nosso supervisor.

-Bem que eu achei, sabe o cabelo não nega - Falou rindo.

- Toma um presente de boas vindas – Disse a guiando de volta ao cubículo de Gina.

- Plantele Solare - E uma linda planta apareceu na mesa de Gina, muito parecida com um Bonsai, mas muito mais bonito e vivo.

-É um saguão verdadeiro, não precisa tomar sol e é só dizer "regue" que ela é automaticamente molhada.

-Obrigada - Disse Gina admirando a nova plantinha - Mas não precisava.

-Que isso, não foi nada!Agora me deixa ir, pois tenho que terminar meu relatório.

-Claro e obrigada novamente. Só deixa-me fazer uma pergunta você não e daqui, né?

-Não, eu sou da Bulgária. Fui transferida semana retrasada. - Informou Magda

Como se fosse foguetes três memorandos param na frente das duas.

Dois na frente da Gina e um na frente de Magda.

-Oba missão! - Disse Magda pegando seu envelope e Gina faz o mesmo e começou a ler seus memorandos.

"Cara Ginevra Weasley Potter.

Sua 1° missão será escoltar e fazer a segurança do 1° ministro da Jordânia.

Sua reunião para o traçado do plano e o acerto dos detalhes será as 15:00h na sala Q14.

Qualquer dúvida procure se supervisor Colin Fox (auror-supervisor 2°patente)

Assinado:

Harry James Potter

Ps. Parabéns! Te amo!!"

"Gina tudo esta saindo como previsto aguarde as próximas instruções"

Assinado Donald Mahon

-Segurança do 1°Ministro? - Perguntou Magda

-Sim! - Respondeu Gina amassando o segundo memorando.

-Que legal eu também, então até as três! - Dizendo isso saiu cheia de papeis a seguindo.

Gina esperou ter certeza de que Magda se afastou para poder ler novamente o segundo memorando.

Gina passou o restante do dia lendo memorandos e arrumando seu cubículo. Colocou fotos dela com Harry e fotos da família. Leu o Profeta Diário e ficou analisando novos relatórios.

O 1°Ministro da Jordânia, Jack Strok, estava vindo ao país para assinar um tratado de extradição de prisioneiros com o 1° Ministro Inglês.

As 15:00h pontualmente, Harry, Rony, Lupin, Gina, Magda e mais cinco outros bruxos estavam na sala de reuniões.

-Vocês estão escalados para a missão de escolta do 1°Ministro da Jordânia e como vocês já sabem ele vem a Londres para assinar o tratado de extradição dos prisioneiros que serão recaminhados para Azkaban. Vocês não podem esquecer o quanto isso é importante, pois no meio desses prisioneiros há seguidores de Voldemort. Ronald o esquema tático, por favor. - Falou Lupin ignorando alguns aurores que fizeram uma careta quando ele pronunciou o nome de Voldemort.

-Bom ás 19:30h Gina, Dread e Dmell vão a Jordânia, especificamente ao Gabinete do 1°Ministro e de lá irão o acompanhar até a casa do nosso 1°Ministro. Lá vocês encontraram outros aurores. Enquanto isso Fox, David, Vic e Cris estarão comigo e Harry na casa do nosso 1° ministro fazendo rondas. Ases 21:00h em ponto os ministros já terão assinado o tratado e com isso Gina, David, Dread e Dmell irão comigo a prisão da Jordânia e de lá transferiremos os prisioneiros até Azkaban. Ases 21:30h já estarão de volta se tudo ocorrer bem - Concluiu Rony

-Dread você será o líder na busca do 1°Ministro da Jordânia - Falou Harry entregando papeis ao bruxo louro, magro e muito alto - Como Rony disse você estará com Gina e Magda - Falou indicando as duas mulheres que estavam a sua esquerda.

- Bom equipes eu serei o líder da equipe A na casa de Rufus, Fox Viv ficarão comigo, enquanto David e Cris ficarão com Rony, líder da equipe B. Seria a muito bom vocês se reunirem e trabalharem as táticas que serão utilizadas essa noite e para caso de emergências. - Falou Harry encarando cada um dos aurores.

-Gina, Dread, David e Dmell, ás 21:00h estarão aparatando na prisão da Jordânia. Lá tem vinte presos sendo cinco comensais da morte. Cada um de vocês ficará com quatro prisioneiros, sendo três prisioneiros comuns e um comensal. Ases 21:15h estarão saindo da Jordânia e aparatando em Azkaban levando os prisioneiros para suas 21:30h voltarão à casa do 1°Ministro e estarão dispensados.

-E que grupo retornará com o 1° Ministro da Jordânia? - Perguntou Magda interrompendo Rony

-Além dos aurores da Jordânia eu e o Harry. - Respondeu Rony.

-Estão todos dispensados, mas estudem as rotas. Os arquivos dos prisioneiros estarão em suas mesas. - Falou Lupin

Todos se levantaram e começaram a sair. Harry murmurou algumas palavras e a pasta que Gina carregava caiu no chão. Rony saiu fechando a porta e deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

-Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho? - Perguntou Harry ajudando Gina a catar os papeis no chão.

-Interessante, passei a manhã estudando alguns códigos com Lupin, conheci alguns aurores e você não sabe da maior, adivinha de quem eu sou vizinha de cubículo? - Perguntou Gina empolgada se levantando e colocando os papeis na mesa

-Hermione, Lupin me disse. – Respondeu Harry sorrindo para ela. - Que bom que você esta gostando, então vamos almoçar ou você já almoçou hoje?

-Ainda não, mas eu quero ver os relatórios dos presos e estudar algumas rotas se você não se importa. Falou dando um selinho em Harry e saindo da sala

-Monstro! - Chamou Harry

-Sim mestre Potter - Disse o elfo fazendo uma reverencia muito exagerada

-Monstro, chamei para cancelar o almoço especial para Gina. É que estamos trabalhando, mas deixe tudo pronto para o Jantar ok!

-Claro Mestre, mas vocês precisam se alimentar. - E dizendo isso estalou os dedos e fez aparecer sanduíches.

- Obrigado Monstro, até a noite - disse Harry saindo da sala e caminhando para o cubículo de Gina.

-Toma Gina, Monstro mandou para gente - e olhando ela analisar algumas ficha perguntou - Quem você irá trazer?

Gina estendeu as fichas para ele parecendo meio nauseada. Harry pegou as fichas das mãos dela e a primeira foto é a de Lucio Malfoy com um ar totalmente aristocrático.

-Gina se você quiser eu peço para trocarem você de prisioneiros!

-Não! - Respondeu Gina exasperada fazendo alguns aurores olharem para eles.

-Gi! - Falou Harry baixinho - Acredito que seja melhor você trazer outros presos, afinal você tem um passado com Lucio.

-E com qual comensal nós não temos um passado Harry? – Perguntou Gina ainda em tom exasperado. - Ele tentou me seqüestrar, quase matou você por pouco não mata o Carlinhos, mas justiça está sendo feita. Ele foi desmascarado. Harry eu quero trazê-lo. - Disse olhando determinada para Harry.

-Ok! Mais não deixe isso afetar seu dia ok - Disse fazendo um carinho de leve em seu rosto. - E não deixe de comer, senão quem nos mata é o Monstro - falou sorrindo e deixando o sanduíche na mesa de Gina. Mais no momento Gina tinha perdido totalmente o apetite.

N/A Oi galera!!

Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic eu amooooooo escrevê-la.

Os próximos capítulos serão maiores e mais emocionantes (hum.... so espero que não venham muitas avadas rsrs)

Ate os próximos capítulos.

Sempre dedico esse e todos os capitulos a minha Beta querida Bia Weasely!!!!!

Day- obrigada peã força para que eu publique aqui a fic.

Miccky- Oi, obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que vc continuem acopanhando aqui ou na feb. Qual casal vc prefere?

Bjs fica com DEUS

Obrigada a cada novo leitor. Sua opinião e super importante.

Sinta-se a vontade.

Bjs galera ate a próxima fiquem com Deus


	4. Missão 2parte

4°capitulo Missão -parte dois

Gina, Magda e Dmell estavam conversando no saguão do ministério.

-Por favor, me chame de Robert!Vamos aparatar daqui a 3 minutos. Gina você cobre a Magda e Magda, você me cobre. Qualquer coisa de errado fujam com o Ministro, a prioridade e a vida dele. - Dizendo isso os três olham para o demais aurores que estavam indo em sua direção.

-Dmell esperem o sinal para poderem aparatar - disse Ronald.

-Tenham cuidado e boa sorte a todos - falou Harry piscando para Gina.

-Equipes preparar em 3, 2,1, aparatem! - falou Rony e todos desapareceram no ar.

O ministério da Jordânia era bem diferente do Ministério Inglês. Primeiro que o prédio não ficava no subsolo. O prédio era gigantesco e o que era engraçado ninguém ao redor parecia prestar atenção nele. Logo no Hall havia um segurança muito mal encarado.

-O que os senhores desejam? - Perguntou o segurança avaliando cada um dos aurores, enquanto deixava de polir o seu crachá e estufando o peito para mostrar o distintivo.

-Somos a escolta do 1°Ministro - disse Robert Dmell

-A sim, estão aguardando os senhores. - disse o homem indicando uma porta ao lado -peguem o elevador e apertem a letra que irá direto para o Gabinete do Ministro.  
Os três caminharam para o elevador que abriu imediatamente.

-Uau! Esse elevador é mais bonito que o nosso. - disse Magda admirando o espelho ao fundo do elevador.

-E mais rápido também - disse Gina já saltando no andar anteriormente escolhido.

-Boa noite senhores - diz uma senhora na recepção –Vocês devem ser os aurores ingleses.  
O ministro já os aguarda no gabinete - disse indicando a porta ao lado.

A porta do gabinete do ministro abriu automaticamente quando eles se aproximam.

-Boa noite senhores! Acho que já estamos de saída não? - Perguntou o 1°ministro, um homem negro muito elegante por volta de seus 40 anos, que parecia muito empolgado com tudo aquilo.

-Boa noite Ministro! Temos antes que aguardar o sinal - disse Robert estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o Ministro.

-Ah! - Resmungou o 1°Ministro parecendo murchar um pouco

-Bom 1°Ministro, meu nome é Robert Dmell e essas são Magda Dread e Ginevra Potter.  
-Potter, Você disse Potter? - Perguntou o Ministro se levantando e indo encarar ê menina, tem algum parentesco com Harry Potter?

-Sim, ele é meu marido. - falou Gina meio constrangida.

-Você é esposa de Harry Potter! Hum! Vejo que Potter tem muito bom gosto - falou avaliando a Gina que estava vermelha, só não sabia se por raiva o por vergonha.

-Onde estão seus seguranças? - Perguntou Magda fazendo o 1°Ministro desviar a atenção de Gina para ela.

-Apareçam! - Falou o ministro e como se saíssem da parede, dois aurores idênticos aparecem.

-Uau! - Falou Magda impressionada

- São metamorfomagos - Explicou o 1° Ministro. – Ângela e Scott!

-Prazer - Disse Robert - Já podemos ir - Falou pegando uma moeda dourada que brilhava. –1°Ministro se me permite - E segurando o braço dele direito e Magda o esquerdo - me acompanhe. - Gina pegou o braço de cada um dos aurores. - Magda e Gina, quando eu disser três. Um,dois três!

Os seis aparataram na sala de Rufus. Se deslocar guiando dois bruxos adultos deixou  
Gina meio zonza. Mais pareceu que ninguém percebeu. Os ministros já iam para a sala de jantar.

-Scott e Magda, fiquem com os Ministros. Gina e Ângela fiquem lá fora de vigia e Robert Venha comigo - Falou Rony indicando a escadaria da casa.

-Seu ministro parece um grande leão - Disse Ângela enquanto caminhavam para a rua escura.

-É e o seu.. - Hesitou Gina

-Um grande animal - completou Ângela.

-É - riu Gina

-Ele acaba de tomar posse do ministério, ele e realmente bom em assuntos políticos e burocráticos, até diria que ele é o melhor, mas não sabe lidar com uma mulher. Vive fazendo comentários desnecessários ou sem graça e dá em cima de qualquer rabo de saia.

-Eu percebi!

-Você tinha que ter visto como ele me olhou quando fui escalada para ser segurança pessoal dele. E olha que eu também sou casada. Sabe como é homem na crise de meia idade. - Falou Ângela – Mas tenho que admitir que ao assinar esse tratado ele esta trazendo um grande beneficio não somente para a população bruxa da Jordânia, mas sim mundial, pois não há lugar mais bem equipado do que Azkaban para colocar os prisioneiros, afinal há aurores de todos os lugares lá.

-É verdade! - Respondeu Gina olhando para ambos os lados da rua.

-Quem vai extraditar os prisioneiros?

-Um grupo de aurores - Respondeu Gina. - Você vai por ali. - Indicou Gina a rua a direita dela – E eu vou por aqui – Disse indicando uma ladeira e Ângela consentiu com a cabeça.

As duas ficaram caminhando pelas ruas por mais ou menos uma hora. Nada parecia suspeito a única coisa excitante era Gina tentar descobrir que era Ângela, pois toda vez que cruzavam ela se transformava em uma pessoa diferente. Rony aparatou as 8:50h em frente à casa e esperou que as duas se aproximassem.

-Gina esta na hora de partimos - Cochichou – Os ministros já assinaram o tratado. Angela, quando Gina sair Scott vira para auxiliá-la - E pegando na mão da Gina –Vamos!

-Ate daqui a pouco - disse Gina para Ângela e no instante seguinte aparatou na prisão da Albânia junto a Rony. Gina sentiu uma dor muito forte na barriga e começou a tremer de novo.

-Gina o que foi? - Perguntou Rony preocupado com a palidez da irmã

-Não é nada , só um pouco de nervosismo. - Contasta a Ruiva

-O que é isso? A melhor da turma nervosa. Ah, vamos entrar!

-Mas não temos que esperar os outros?

No mesmo instante os outros três apareceram.

-Todos preparados? - Perguntou Rony.

Todos apenas confirmam com a cabeça. A prisão de Jordânia era um lugar deprimente e fé prédio aparentemente de três andares e muito saguão tinha dois bruxos altos e fortes com varinhas em punho como que esperando um ataque.

-Boa noite os aurores de Londres estamos aqui em busca da custodia dos prisoneiros. - Falou Rony aos bruxos.

Os bruxos pareciam desconfiados.

-Onde estão os papeis da transferência? - Falou o bruxo que parecia ser o mais velho.  
Rony girou a varinha e os papeis apareceram nas mãos do bruxo que começou a analisá-los, enquanto o outro bruxo ficava vigiando os aurores com cara de poucos amigos.

-Parece que tudo está em ordem - Falou o bruxo terminado de analisar os papeis e olhando para eles. E como na sala do Ministro dois outros bruxos saíram das paredes.

-Queiram me acompanhar. - Disse o bruxo que acabava de sair da parede.

Todos os aurores os seguiram até o fim do saguão que tinha uma parede. Os dois bruxos começaram a falar uma língua que Magda cochichou para Gina ser uma língua morta. Conforme eles recitavam o que parecia ser um canto, uma linha começava a ser formada na parede e a mesma começou a afundar formando degraus. Os dois bruxos começaram a subir sendo seguido pelos demais. Quando Magda, que fechava o grupo, subiu o ultimo degrau, a escada se fechou tornando-se novamenete uma parede sólida.O saguão tinha ficado para trás, agora eles estavam num grande corredor que de ambos os lados haviam grandes celas vazias. Não haviam janelas e ao invés de grades o que fechavam as celas eram grandes vidros. Os prisioneiros não tinham praticamente nenhuma privacidade.  
Os aurores foram se encaminhado para as ultimas celas.

- Os prisioneiros foram separados como foi solicitado. Eles estão nas ultimas celas unidos por uma corda anti-aparatação. Há quatro presos em cada cela. No instante que o vidro desaparecer vocês terão um minuto para aparatar com eles. Depois o feitiço volta e não poderão aparatar ês já podem entrar nas celas. Antes do vidro desaparecer uma buzina soará - E pegando o relógio para checar - Daqui a 5 minutos nós indicando o outro bruxo ficaremos aqui para caso de alguma coisa sair errada.  
Rony estava na primeira cela, David na segunda à esquerda de Rony. Robert estava em frente a David e tinha Magda ao seu lado e na ultima cela Gina.

-Lembre-se de não os subestimarem. - Dizendo isso Rony entrou na cela de seus prisioneiros sendo, seguido pelos demais.

Olhar Lucio Malfoy com aquele mesmo ar arrogante não era muito fácil. Gina tentava manter a calma, mas encontrar o homem que a quase a seqüestrou e quase matou seu marido e irmão não tornava isso nada fácil.

-Boa noite, meu nome é Ginevra Potter – Todos os prisioneiros pareceram olhar Gina com mais interesse – Eu sou a auror que ira conduzi-los a Azkaban, o seu novo lar se assim pode se dizer. Venho alertá-los para não tentarem nenhuma gracinha, pois não seremos piedosos com nenhuma tentativa.

-Você deve ter ficado muito feliz em ter trocado o nome – Falou Malfoy olhando para Gina – Deve ter melhorado muito a sua vida ao ser casar com Potter , ter saído daquele chiqueiro que você chamava de lar.

A luz da cela começo a piscar e Malfoy sorriu.

-Hum! Você é casada com o menino-que-sobreviveu? - Perguntou uma bruxa que estava a frente de Malfoy.

Mas Gina nem cogitou responder , seu olhar estava fixo em Malfoy.

-Como anda seu querido marido, continua se metendo onde não é chamado? E seu irmão? Espero que não tenha ficado com muitas seqüelas do nosso ultimo encontro. – Riu Malfoy.

Gina respirou profundamente, ela não iria dar o gostinho de Malfoy vê-la descontrolada. A buzina soou e trouxe Gina de volta a sua posição pegando as pontas das cordas, Gina não sabia se era realmente nervosismo ou raiva que sentia por Malfoy, mas ao se aproximar dele sentiu uma enorme dor no estômago e por um momento acho que ia cair. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou focalizar o destino.

N/A Cap postado galera agradecimento super especial para a minha beta Bia weasley que fez a minha capa e que ficou showwwwwwwwww thanks querida que Deus te abençoe mais e mais.

Valeu gente até o o prox cap aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa não posso esquecer  
Bem-vindos novos leitores!!!!!  
não deixem de comentar  
bjs fiquem com JESUS  
Obrigada a todossssssssssss


	5. Pequenas e grandes supresas

**Pequenas e grandes surpresas**

Rony, David, Magda e Robert aparataram em Azkaban quase que no mesmo instante. Lupin já os aguardava no hall da prisão. Rony, seguido pelos outros aurores, foi ao encontro de Lupin.

-A partir daqui estou assumindo a custódia dos prisioneiros. – disse um Arnold um bruxo bem velho – Mas não está faltando um grupo? - Perguntou enquanto fazia os prisioneiros passarem por uma máquina tipo detector de metais, que depois eram escoltados por outros bruxos até as suas novas celas.

-Cadê a Gina? - Perguntou Rony em pânico girando a cabeça para todos os lados e verificando o relógio de bolso. – Ela só tem mais 20 segundos para aparatar... - E como se ela tivesse ouvido, Gina aparatou um pouco à frente de Rony trazendo os prisioneiros petrificados. Rony vai ao seu encontro e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ela desmaia em seus braços.

-Rony o que ela tem? - Perguntou Lupin chegando perto deles.

-O que você fez com a minha irmã? - Perguntou Rony gritando a Malfoy

-Gente calma, eu acho que a Gina os petrificou – falou Magda fazendo um floreio com sua varinha.

-Desembucha logo Malfoy, o que você fez com a minha irmã? - Perguntou Rony que sacudia o corpo da irmã – Porque ela os petrificou? Que feitiço você lançou nela?

Malfoy o olhou com um cara de desdém, como se tivesse analisando se realmente iria responder aquela pergunta – Não lancei nenhum feitiço, ela é apenas uma bruxa medíocre que não sabe nem mesmo aparatar direito. – respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Mentira! - Bradou Rony – O que vocês fizeram a ela?

-Eu acho que ela está fraca. - Falou a bruxa que estava à frente de Malfoy. – Antes de aparatar com a gente ela nos petrificou, acho que por precaução, caso não conseguisse aparatar nós não fugiríamos.

-Gina fala comigo, por favor! - Suplicou Rony ao corpo inerte da irmã em seus braços.

-Robert, vá até a casa do 1°Ministro avise ao Harry o que ocorreu com a Gina, mas faça isso com cautela, por favor, e leve o 1°Ministro de volta a Jordânia com os demais aurores imediatamente. David e Magda conduzam os prisioneiros restantes as suas celas com os funcionários de Azkaban. Rony, vamos a sua casa lá Hermione poderá ajudar Gina – falou Lupin

-Se eu descubro que você fez alguma coisa com ela, você vai preferir estar nas mãos dos dementadores – falou Rony a Lúcio, desaparatando com Gina.

-AAH! - Gritou Hermione que estava assistindo um filme de terror, quando Rony e Lupin aparatam com Gina em sua sala.

-Mi! Ajuda a Gina, por favor ! Ela desmaiou e a respiração dela está fraca. – falou Rony colocando Gina deitada no sofá.

Um som de choro veio do segundo andar da casa.

-Deixa que eu cuido disso - Falou Rony desaparatando

-Lupin o que aconteceu com ela? - Perguntou Hermione, enquanto checava o pulso e a respiração dela.

-Não sabemos. Ela simplesmente desmaiou depois de aparatar.

-Lupin me ajuda! Leva ela para o quarto no final do corredor que eu vou buscar umas poções para ela.

Lupin a pegou no colo, a levando para o quarto e a colocando delicadamente na cama. Hermione entrou correndo com uma poção nas mãos.

-Lupin me ajuda a incliná-la, por favor!

-GINA! - Grita Harry da sala, onde tinha acabado de aparatar.

-Vá Lupin, não o deixe entrar no quarto, quando ela estiver melhor eu os chamo.

-Harry, calma. A Hermione já esta com ela. - Disse Lupin chegando à sala e o impedindo de passar.

-Deixe eu checar com os meus próprios olhos Lupin deixa eu passar. - Falou Harry ainda tentando passar por Lupin

-Não! - Falou Lupin categoricamente. – Hermione falou que quando ela estiver melhor ela vai nos chamar. Você sabe que ela esta em ótimas mãos. Afinal quantos Auror-curandeiros você conhece? Venha vamos nos sentar.- Falou Lupin fazendo Harry o seguir.

-Esse mocinho não queria dormir! - Falou Rony que tinha acabado de aparatar com Brian no meio da sala. Brian estava totalmente alerta com seus grandes olhos azuis como os do pai.

-Toma Harry, segura ele um pouco.

-Oi pequeno Brian! - Falou Harry o recebendo nos braços. Fazendo Brian sorrir.

Um frasco passou voando pela sala e Brian sorriu de novo.

-Como ele está grande! - Falou Lupin brincando com Brian com um ursinho amarelo.

-É ! - Respondeu Rony que andava por um lado para outro na sala.

-Quer ficar calmo! - Falou Harry para Rony

- Foi Lucio, eu sei que foi ele. Eu acabo com aquele bostinha...

- Não acaba nada. – Falou Hermione entrando na sala.

- Mione como ela está? - Perguntou Harry levantando com Brian

-Foi algum feitiço? - Perguntou Rony

-Gente calma. Falou Hermione pegando Brian de Harry. – ela está bem, dei uma poção fortalecedora com isso a pressão dela estabilizou. Dei também uma poção para ela dormir, ela tava muito agitada. A Gina tava muito fraca, mas nada que indique um feitiço. Deve ter sido stress, nervosismo, má alimentação... O que ela almoçou hoje?

- Um sanduíche de bacon que Monstro fez para gente.

-Hum! Eu acho que ela não almoçou nada, pois quando fui ver como ela estava indo ela me deu o sanduíche. Ela disse que não estava com fome.

-Ronald! - Bufou Hermione – Vão, vocês já podem vê-la, mas não a perturbem.

- Bom eu vou indo então a Tonks já deve estar preocupada . Quando ela acordar me mande uma coruja.

-Obrigado Lupin – falou Harry estendendo a mão – Obrigado pela ajuda com a Gina;

-É, obrigado - falou Rony pegando a mão de Mione.

-Não ha dê quê! – Falou, desaparatando em seguida.

-E eu vou colocar esse menininho na cama. Vê se não a perturbam! - E também saiu.

Harry e Rony caminharam lado a lado até o fim do corredor. Harry abriu a porta e viu Gina que dormia tranqüilamente. Os dois entraram no quarto sem fazer barulho e cada um sentou de um lado da cama. Harry se debruçou e a beijou.

-Você quer me matar do coração não, é? - Harry sussurrou para Gina, que parecia sorrir.

-Ela continua pálida. - Observou Rony que segurava uma das mãos da irmã.

- Eu disse para ela trocar de prisioneiros, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

-Você sabe que ela é cabeça dura. Deixa a mamãe saber que ela não anda se alimentando direito.

-Ela estava reclamando que estava gorda...

-Gente, eu falei para vocês não a perturbarem - Sussurrou Hermione que entrava no quarto.

– Ela precisa descansar. Vem vamos jantar.

-Eu não estou com fome vou ficar com ela... - Falou Harry

-Ah! Claro depois você desmaia também e eu terei de cuidar de 3 adultos mais o Brian. - Falou Mione numa expressão muito parecida com a senhora Weasley.

-Vem cara, deixe-a descansar - Falou Rony puxando o amigo na direção da porta.

-Mione ela esteve estranha o dia inteiro, quando ela aparatou no Ministério ela estava tremendo, depois teve esse desmaio com Rony. O que esta acontecendo com ela? É alguma coisa seria? - Perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado de Rony na mesa

- E ela ta muito pálida e parecia fraca. - Constatou Rony

-Faca cortar pão. - Disse Mione girando a varinha - Accio pratos. – Disse fazendo que três pratos fosse parar na mesa.- Gente, como eu disse ela está estressada. Amanhã vou dar o dia de folga para ela. O jantar está pronto - Falou fazendo um floreio com a varinha colocando uma travessa de macarronada na mesa.

-Accio cerveja amanteigada - Exclamou Rony apontando para dispensa.

-Amanhã, depois de descansar, será outra pessoa. Eu disse para ela maneirar com o treinamento, ela deu muito de si nesse teste, eu falei para ela relaxar. - Falou Hermione servindo os rapazes.

Harry e Rony trocaram olhares e sorriram.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Mione olhando os dois.

-Você disse para a Gina relaxar no período dos testes? - Perguntou Rony incrédulo

-Claro! Afinal ela só falava disso! - Respondeu Mione

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Rony pegando na mão de Mione - O que você fez com a minha mulher ?

-Haha ! Muito engraçadinho Mas eu só disse porque achei q ela realmente estava exagerando.

-Mione você sabe que isso vindo de você é estranho - Falou Harry para amiga.

Os três começaram a rir, pois aquilo vindo de Mione era realmente estranho. Afinal na época dos testes deles ela ficava hiper estressada, pois ela não estava apenas cursando o curso para auror, mas também para curandeiro. O trio ficou conversando um bom tempo, principalmente relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts.

-Gente, esqueci completamente do Monstro! - Falou Harry fazendo o elfo aparecer

-Mestre já estava preocupado. Nem o senhor e nem a senhora Gina apareceram.

O jantar está como o senhor pediu.

-Monstro, hoje não terá jantar especial, a Gina passou mal..

-A minha senhora passou mal! Onde ela está? O monstro cuida dela! O monstro é bom em cuidar de seus donos. - Falou procurando a Gina.

-Monstro, pára - falou Harry. - Ela já está melhor, só vou precisar de sua ajuda amanhã para cuidar dela, mas vou levar ela para casa. - Falou Harry se levantando

-Harry não! - Exclamou Mione - Deixa ela dormindo aqui , amanhã eu cuido dela. - Falou Mione olhando para o amigo.

-Mione, não quero dar trabalho para você. Afinal, você tem que cuidar do Brian.

- Não é trabalho cuidar da Gina. E também, estamos precisando colocar o papo em dia. Vocês ficam no quarto de hospedes mesmo. E amanhã quando vocês forem trabalhar eu e Gina ficamos aqui.

Harry pareceu analisar a proposta, realmente não queria deixar Gina sozinha, ou melhor, não queria ficar longe dela. Por fim concordou com Mione. Quem não gostou muito foi Monstro, que queria cuidar de sua senhora.

-Não se esqueça de trancar a casa. –Falou Harry ao elfo

-Não esqueço mestre. – Disse com uma reverência

- Tire folga amanha, Monstro. Vá visitar os elfos em Hogwarts se quiser.

-Monstro não quer folga, Monstro vai começar a preparar o jantar especial para amanhã.

-Não Monstro! Pode tirar folga.

-Mas Monstro não quer folga!

-Ok, pode preparar, mas só amanha e depois das 17:00h

-Monstro faz tudo que seus donos mandam. - Falou Monstro comum sorriso de orelha a orelha e desaparatou.

-É melhor irmos dormir , vocês estão precisando! - Falou Hermione levantando e colocando os pratos na pia.

-Quer ajuda amor? - Perguntou Rony que se espreguiçava na cadeira.

-É, quer ajuda? - Perguntou Harry

-Não, deixe isso para amanhã! Harry no armário tem mais cobertores e toalhas. Qualquer coisa e só ê sabe onde fica as coisas e só ? - falou Mione estendendo a mão para Rony.

-Boa noite cara! - Falou Rony

-Boa noite, Harry - Disse Mione

-Boa noite, gente! E eles saíram.

Harry foi ate o quarto onde Gina estava. Deitou-se ao lado dela e ficou a observando dormir. Lá pelas duas da manhã, Brian começou a chorar. Harry aparatou no quarto do menino antes que Hermione e Rony acordassem.

-Oi meninão! Quer ouvir mais histórias minhas e dos seus pais?

Brian tinha apenas 6 meses, mas era muito esperto. Pareceu abrir mais os olhos quando Harry tinha dito que ia contar mais historias.

-Mas vamos lá para baixo ficar cuidando da Tia Gina. – Disse pegando ele no colo e voltando ao quarto que ele dividia com Gina.

Harry se sentou numa poltrona com Brian e começou a contar como ele e Rony foram para Hogwarts no 2° ano com o Ford Argila que voava do avô dele. Quando Harry dormiu, Brian fez com que o seu leão de pelúcia e sua chupeta flutuassem até o quarto, enquanto a chupeta ia para ele, o leão foi direto para as mãos de Gina que dormia tranqüilamente na cama. Brian sorriu antes de dormir no colo de Harry.

Gina acordou com a luminosidade em seu rosto. Demorou um pouco para perceber que não estava em sua casa , mas logo percebeu que estava na casa de Mione , aquele quarto era inconfundível , afinal elas tinham pintado juntas. Quando sentou na cama, viu que Harry e Brian dormiam na poltrona. Gina levantou, pegou Brian delicadamente e o levou para o berço de seu quarto. Logo depois voltou para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Harry meu amor, acorda! - Murmurou Gina ajoelhada e fazendo carinho nas mãos dele.

Harry abriu rapidamente os olhos como num susto e a abraçou Gina ali ajoelhada mesmo.

-Bom dia para você também! - Disse Gina o abraçando também

- O que aconteceu para eu receber um abraço deste? E porque estamos aqui na casa de Rony e Mione? - Perguntou Gina enquanto sentava na cama, puxando Harry para sentar junto dela.

- Você não lembra de nada de ontem? - Perguntou Harry

-Eu... Não muito bem. - Disse Gina fazendo um esforço mental. - Eu lembro de estar indo para Azkaban com os prisioneiros, lembro depois de alguém gritar o meu nome e depois tudo ficou preto.

-E você foi lá e desmaiou no colo de Rony que te trouxe para cá com Lupin. Achávamos que tivesse sido Malfoy que tivesse lançado algum feitiço ou tentado fugir, pois você tinha os petrificados, mas Mione disse que deve ter sido stress e nervosismo - E a abraçou novamente. – Você esta proibida de dar um susto desses novamente.

- Realmente ver Malfoy não foi uma coisa fácil, por um momento achei que meus poderes tivessem desaparecido. Mas estou bem agora - dizendo isso pegou a varinha de Harry e lançou uns feitiços não-verbais no quarto fazendo a porta se trancar e fazendo que ninguém ouvisse os barulhos daquele quarto. Gina jogou a varinha de Harry num canto e lhe deu um longo beijo.

-Gi , Rony e Mione devem estar acordados - Falou Harry.

-Não, todos estão dormindo... - Ddisse desabotoando a blusa de Harry.

-Deixa que eu sou mais rápido – falou Harry puxando a blusa de uma vez, fazendo os botões voarem e beijando Gina.

Gina o deitou na cama carinhosamente ainda o beijando. Aos poucos, ela foi desfazendo o beijo e sentando nos quadris de Harry. Olhando sedutoramente, começou a acariciar a barriga de Harry com as pontas dos dedos. Harry a auxiliou a tirar o restante de sua roupa o deixando o completamente nu. Gina se afastou delicadamente e tirou o restante da própria roupa sensualmente, o provocando. Ela o fez deitar e sentou sobre os quadris dele novamente só que agora sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado com tudo aquilo. Ela começou a beijá-lo, mordê-lo o fazendo delirar e falar coisas desconexas. Harry não agüentando mais aquela tortura, a agarrou, jogando ela de costas na cama.

Ele começou a beijar e mordiscar a nuca dela a suspirar longamente. Harry a virou e começou a fazer a mesma tortura que ela antes tinha feito com ele. Começou a beijar demoradamente, saboreando aqueles lábios que ele tanto amava , aos poucos foi se separando e começando a beijar seu pescoço a fazendo a recitar seu nome baixinho várias vezes. Quando Harry chegou aos seus seios, começou a beijar, morder ,sugar e ela não conseguiu se controlar mais, gritava o seu nome pedindo que ele parasse aquela tortura. Harry a olhava com desejo e se deitou enlaçado a ela. Ele uniu-se a ela vagarosamente, até que ela pudesse senti-lo por inteiro dentro de si. Os dois moviam-se devagar, mas só aquele ritmo não estava mais saciando o desejo deles, logo o ritmo já havia aumentado junto aos gritos e gemidos até que eles não conseguiram mais se controlar explodiram em êxtase.

Ainda arfando Gina deitou-se sobre ele que a abraçou e faz carinho em seus cabelos. Gina virou-se para encará-lo e ele roubou um beijo carinhoso que a cada segundo ia se tornando mais exigente.

- Te amo Harry! - Diz Gina se separando um pouco e o olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos e sorrindo.

-Também te amo minha ruiva – Disse capturando novamente seus lábios e ficaram namorando por mais algum tempo ali deitados.

-Acho melhor levantarmos –falou Gina ainda deitada no peito de Harry. - Senão vamos chegar atrasados no trabalho.

-Gina a Mione acha melhor você ficar descansado hoje. - Falou Harry cautelosamente

-Como assim ela acha melhor eu ficar em casa descansado ? - Perguntou Gina sentando e o encarando desconfiada.

-Meu amor! Mione só acha melhor você repousar um pouco por hoje. Amanhã você volta! - Disse Harry carinhosamente torcendo para que ela não discutisse muito.

E para grande surpresa dele Gina começa o abraçou e começou a chorar.

-Gina não fica assim, é só um dia! - Disse Harry a fazendo levantar o rosto.

-Não é isso – fala Gina soluçando – E que eu sou a pior auror que entrou no Ministério, eu sei que sou. - Disse Gina voltando a chorar ainda mais.

-Meu amor não e nada disso! - Falou Harry abismado com aquela reação de Gina que não era mais que ele soubesse que ela se fazia de durona, aquele tipo de cena não era muito característico dela.

-Gina! Você será uma fantástica auror! Você só tem de ir com calma,você vai ver que você vai conseguir. - Falou Harry a encorajando.

- Será que vou?

-Claro que vai! Cadê a determinada Gina que eu conheço, a mais cabeça dura que nenhum auror sonhou ser. - Falou Harry a fazendo sorrir

-Bobo! - Falou Gina dando língua para ele

-Gente o café está pronto – Falou Hermione batendo na porta para chamá-los – Estamos esperando vocês.

- E melhor a gente ir! - Falou Harry se levantando e pegando a blusa caída no chão.

-Me dá a blusa e a varinha para consertar - Falou Gina começando a se arrumar.

-Bom dia! - Falou Gina entrando na cozinha sendo seguida por Harry dez minutos depois.

- Bom dia! - Respondeu Hermione. Dando um beijo em ambos.

-Hum! Que cheiro maravilhoso, Mione. Eu estou com tanta fome que poderia comer até mesmo um hipogrifo. - Falou Gina se sentando ao lado de Rony.

-É bom ver que você já está melhor, maninha! Ontem você nos deu um belo susto! – falou Rony servindo um pouco de café a Harry e a Gina.

-É eu soube. - falou Gina enquanto devorava umas torradas que Mione tinha acabado de colocar para ela.

Pichizinho entrou na cozinha trazendo uma carta que era maior do que ele.

-É do ministério. – falou Rony pegando a carta.

-Me empresta para poder mandar uma carta para Lupin? - Perguntou Harry

-Não será necessário, a carta é dele. Ele está pedindo para irmos imediatamente para o ministério.

-Então vamos! - Falou Harry levantando-se da cadeira e beijando Gina rapidamente

- Mas vocês nem tomaram seu café direito – protestou Hermione

-Temos que ir disse Rony também beijando Hermione e fazendo carinho no Brian que estava no colo da mãe. –Se cuida, não queremos perder uma futura brilhante auror. - Falou Rony bagunçando o cabelo da irmã.

-Obrigada pelo café, Mione. - Disse Harry com a xícara na mão e em seguida os dois desaparatam .

-Então! Agora podemos conversar! - Falou Hermione se levantando e colocando Brian na cadeirinha.

- O que ? - Olhou Gina intrigada para a amiga.

-Gina você realmente não faz idéia do que lhe causou o desmaio?

- Ué! Não foi o stress? Não foi isso que você disse para o Harry?

-Gina deixa eu fazer uma pergunta. Há quanto tempo as suas regras não vêm?

-Não! - Disse Gina a olhando incrédula. - Não posso acreditar! - falou mais para si, tentando se lembrar de quando foi a sua ultima regra e fazendo cálculos malucos na cabeça .- Ai meu Deus! Por Merlin! - Falou Gina chocada.- Logo agora!

-Ué! Sempre pensei que vocês quisessem ter filhos! - Falou Mione se sentando na frente da amiga e pegando sua mão.

-Claro que queremos, só que não planejei tê-los agora! - Falou Gina se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para outro."Claro que isso ia ocorrer!" Pensou Gina. No ritmo que eles iam era surpreendente que eles já não tivessem um time de quadribol completo. No mesmo momento que Gina pensou, começou a sorrir ao se imaginar com um bebê com cabelos pretos com o do pai.

-Então não é a melhor hora? - Perguntou Mione a amiga

-Não há hora mais perfeita que essa! - Falou Gina sorrindo de orelha a orelha e acariciando a barriga.

-Vamos fazer o teste ! - Falou Mione pegando um caldeirão

-Mas Mione, eu posso não estar grávida? - Falou Gina pegando Brian e se sentando numa cadeira próxima ao caldeirão.

-Gina! - Falou Mione trazendo vários potinhos com os mais variados ingredientes para a bancada onde estava o caldeirão. – Me corrija se eu estiver errada e começando a jogar alguns ingredientes no caldeirão. – Primeiro você pelo que me parece não comeu nada ontem falou olhando para amiga que concordou. – Segundo, das vezes que você aparatou ficou tonta e tremendo, segundo o que Harry e Rony me contaram e chegando a desmaiar nessa ultima. - Gina concordou novamente. – Terceiro, você provavelmente está se sentido estranhamente mais suscetível a emoções que antes vocês provavelmente nem se abalaria. Isso é por causa dos hormônios. E por ultimo não mais importante, amiga, você deu uma engordada. Isso tudo indica que você esta grávida, por mais que o estresse tenha sintomas semelhantes você não perderia seus poderes e não desmaiaria tão facilmente por ter deslocado alguns bruxos. Isso foi pelo fato que você não se alimentou e o bebê teve de sugar as sua energia. - Conclui Mione mexendo o caldeirão.

Gina realmente tinha todos os sintomas descritos por Hermione. Até mesmo suas emoções estavam meio abaladas. No final de semana mesmo ela e Harry estavam assistindo um filme trouxa e num comercial que ela assistiu de um cachorro numa vitrine a fez chorar. Só de lembrar daquele comercial ela já queria chorar de novo.

-Gina, preciso de uma mecha do seu cabelo. - Falou Mione a tirando de suas divagações

-Pode cortar. - Disse Gina estendendo uma parte do cabelo.

Brian que até então brincava com a pulseira de Gina passou a observar o que a mãe fazia.

-Gina, se no momento que o seu cabelo tocar o liquido do caldeirão ele permanecer transparente, é porque você não esta grávida. Mas caso ele se torne rosa é porque você está grávida. - Falou Mione segurando a mecha do cabelo de Gina em cima do caldeirão.-Está pronta? - Perguntou Mione a olhando por cima do caldeirão.

-Pronta! - Respondeu Gina, e Mione soltou a mecha no meio do caldeirão.

As duas prenderam a respiração.

* * *

**Carol:** Não me matem ! Logo sai o próximo capítulo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo que até agora foi o maior dessa Fic.

Gente quero agradecer a todos que tem comentado como já disse isso me faz tão feliz!!!!!!

Então continuem comentando e votando!!!!

Como sempre agradecimento ultra,mega e super especial para Bia Weasley que como sempre tem uma paciência maravilhosa para ler,corrigir,betar,me agüentar no MSN gritando sobre a promoção dos livros de Hp,fazer capa.....

Bia você já é super especial para mim,obrigada realmente por tudo e conta comigo

"O Senhor ,teu Deus está no meio de ti,poderoso para salvar-te"

Desculpa não ter respostas aos comentários , mas estou numa correria, pórem no proximo eu respondo ok

bjs a todos fiquem com Deus!!!


	6. Ainda não!

**Ainda não!**

As duas prenderam a respiraçã a mecha de Gina tocou a poção imediatamente o liquido que era transparente se tornou rosa.

-Ai meu Deus! Você esta grávida! - Gritou Hermione

-Eu estou Grávida! - Gritou Gina também girando Brian o fazendo rir

-O Harry vai ficar tão feliz com essa notícia!

-Eu sei... - Disse Gina que parecia pensar

-O que foi? - Perguntou Mione meio ressabiada pegando Brian do colo da amiga.

-Eu acho que não vou contar logo ao Harry! - Falou Gina se sentando de novo

-Como assim você não vai contar ao Harry? - Perguntou Mione incrédula – você está ficando maluca? O Harry vai ficar maravilhado ao saber que você esta grávida.

-Eu sei, eu sei que ele vai ficar super feliz, só que eu quero fazer uma surpresa, afinal falta pouco para o aniversário dele e este presente eu sei que ele não espera. - Respondeu Gina ao olhar cético de Mione.

-Mas ainda faltam duas semanas e muita coisa pode acontecer...

-Eu sei disso Mione...

-Não sabe não – Interrompeu Mione - Gina você não pode esconder isso dele. Gravidez é coisa séria, principalmente no inicio.

-Mione eu quero fazer essa surpresa para o Harry. - Falou Gina se lamuriando

-Olha... - Disse Mione se sentando na frente da amiga – Desculpa, mas como eu disse gravidez é uma coisa muita séria. Pelos seus sintomas como perca de poder, sua variação de humor, acredito que você deva estar no 3°mês lunar. Olha como a sua barriga esta estufada! - Disse Mione apontando para o abdômen de Gina que realmente aparecia uma minúscula barriga estufada.

- Meu Deus já tem tudo isso? Como não fui perceber

- Acho que sim, você não percebeu por causa do seu stress com os testes, mas só saberemos realmente depois que você fizer um exame completo. Por isso Gina você tem de contar para o Harry. Você tem que fazer um acompanhamento sério, tomar vitaminas, poções. Sinceramente acho melhor você contar agora para ele, pois a gravidez te afetará de várias formas. Haverá mais do que desejos, insônia ou alterações hormonais. Gina você poderá perder seus poderes por horas,dias, até mesmo semanas. Seus poderes também podem ficar muito fortes entre outras coisas. Ontem você perdeu seus poderes momentaneamente, imagina se isso ocorrer novamente. Imagina se isso ocorrer no meio de uma missão. Você não estará só colocando a missão em risco, mas também a sua vida e a vida do seu bebê.

-Mione por isso que eu quero sua ajuda. Serão apenas duas semanas e eu não irei me arriscar. Eu prometo! - Falou Gina sob olhar inquisidor de Mione

-OK! - Rendeu-se Hermione - Mas eu serei sua supervisora e você não vai a campo. – Falou sobre protesto de Gina que simplesmente ignorou a amiga – Agora, quem está como seu supervisor?

-Colin Fox! - Falou Gina ainda não gostando muito da idéia.

-Eu o conheço eu falarei com ele.

-Mione, obrigada! - disse Gina abraçando a cunhada. - Obrigada também por voltar mais cedo ao trabalho.

- Que isso, eu estou precisando um pouco de ação. Sentirei muita falta de ficar com Brian todo tempo - Falou Mione olhando para o filho que brincava com o cabelo da mãe - Mas eu bem sei que preciso de uma boa ação.

-É falando de ação, Mione eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

As duas semanas passaram voando para Gina que além de sofrer com enjôos, ter

preguiça, fome toda hora, ficar carente, com sono e cansada tinha que cuidar para que Harry não suspeitasse da gravidez, lidar com Hermione, que não tinha gostado nada daquela história dela com o Professor Mahon, organizar a festa de Harry para família e para os amigos, isso quer dizer para um batalhão. E claro se preparar também para o casamento de Neville e Luna, que seria naquele fim de semana. Fora isso Gina até que estava bem. Estava muito empolgada com tudo aquilo, ela queria que o aniversário de Harry ficasse

na memória, aquele aniversário não seria apenas o primeiro deles casados, ou sem a ameaça de Voldemort, seria também o primeiro como uma família que estava crescendo.

Aquele final de semana iria ficar na memória deles. Tudo não tinha começado tão perfeito como Gina queria, ela tinha ficado muito irritada e com ciúme quando Harry disse que ele e os amigos de Neville iam sair para uma despedida de solteiro naquela noite. O que deixou Harry meio confuso, pois a despedida de solteiro dele foi a própria Gina que tinha insistido que ele fosse. Só que Gina queria contar que ela estava grávida exatamente a meia-noite, que seria oficialmente o dia do aniversário dele, só que com ele saindo com os outros rapazes sabe lá que horas ele ia chegar. Gina estava se sentindo louca por causa daqueles hormônios que não a deixavam pensar direito.

O segundo problema é que a mãe de Gina, a Sra Weasley, estava responsável pelo buffet tanto do aniversário de Harry que seria no sábado como o casamento de Luna que seria no domingo. Depois do final da guerra a Sra Weasley tinha aberto um Buffet que era um sucesso. Só que no momento a sua mãe a estava deixando maluca e Gina pediu para que Mione resolvesse as coisas com a mãe. Gina não estava se sentido muito bem naquela manhã, pois os enjôos estavam mais freqüentes, seus seios que tinham aumentado consideravelmente e estavam doloridos, o seu olfato mais apurado e ela estava detestando no momento o cheiro de tudo e de todos. E para completar ela tinha acabado de receber um memorando do Professor Mahon.

- Gina, já confirmei com a sua mãe. O buffet vai chegar amanhã no horário combinado. -Falou Hermione que analisava uma lista em suas mãos enquanto chegava perto de Gina - Então já decidiu como vai contar essa surpresa para o Harry? - Perguntou Mione para Gina, que estava com os olhos fixos no memorando - O que foi? - Perguntou Mione a olhando preocupada.

-É hoje, Mione! - Falou Gina entregando o memorando a Mione que começou a ler rapidamente

"Jerry Plaumer estará essa noite em Londres participando de eventos. A missão terá de ocorrer hoje, pois amanhã ele já terá partido com sua coleção para outro lugar. Creio que não preciso lembrar-lhe qual é a importância dessa missão. Mando em anexo a sua agenda de eventos.

Conto com você.

Professor Donald Mahon"

- Gina você não pode! Eu não vou permitir isso.

- Mione você está ficando louca? Só nós três sabemos disso. Ele conta comigo

-Gina , não! Essa história é louca. Sei que o Professor Mahon tem reputação, ele é conceituado, mas acredita nisso? Não dá. Isso é somente uma lenda.

-Se for uma lenda ou não eu posso descobrir hoje.

-É arriscado demais! Imagina se você perder os poderes de novo. Essa missão é loucura total.

-Por isso que eu acho que você deve vir comigo e me cobrir. Qualquer coisa que der errado você me socorre. Olha, é perfeito! Hoje os meninos vão sair para a despedida , ninguém vai descobrir. O Brian pode ficar com a mamãe tenho certeza que ela está amando tê-lo por perto.

-Não sei não alguma coisa me diz que isso não vai dar certo. Gina eu acho que você estará se arriscando a toa atrás de uma lenda.

-Só que você se esquece que se isso não for uma lenda essas esferas me afetam diretamente!

-Não! Você que não percebe. Se isso fosse verdade haveria relatos...

-Mione a gente pode descobrir isso esta noite.

-Descobrir o quê? - Perguntou Rony que chegou silenciosamente no cubículo de Gina.

-Agora fica ouvindo as conversas dos outros, Rony ? - Questionou Gina que pegava o pergaminho da mão de Mione.

-Nem tente mudar de conversa! – Falou Rony apontando para as duas – O que vocês duas estão aprontando?

-Nada maninho, só estamos tentando descobrir o que o Neville vai dar para Luna de presente de casamento. - Falou Gina encarando Mione que tinha ficado vermelha. Gina sabia que Mione não gostava de mentir para Rony.

-Ah! É isso! O Nev vai dar um testrálio. Já que Luna vive viajando para lugares inusitados, ele acredita que assim ela estará mais segura. Ele pediu para Hagrid treinar um para ele.

-Legal! - Falou Gina

-Bom, vim buscar as donzelas para almoçar - Disse Rony fazendo uma reverência bem exagerada.

-Ótima idéia Rony! - Falou Mione dando um selinho no marido.

-Hum! Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - Falou Gina ainda nauseada.

-Não! - Falou Mione exasperada -Você precisa se alimentar direito.

-Ué, por quê? - Perguntou Rony encarando as duas intrigado.

-Er... Porque ela... Porque ela não pode se estressar! Imagina se ela fica desmaiando de novo! Afinal, ser auror iniciante não é fácil.

-Ok gente, vocês me convenceram. Eu vou com vocês. - falou Gina se levantando e pegando o casaco.

-Tem um lugar maravilhoso aqui perto. Eu e o Harry íamos muito lá quando você estava de licença Mione. - Explicou Rony as duas.

-Cadê o Harry? - Perguntou Gina – Ta em alguma reunião?

-Não. Ele é o lupin foram à Austrália. Devem voltar à tarde.

-Gente eu estou dizendo, aquela boate não é nada. Se vocês querem realmente ver bruxas bonitas numa despedida de solteiro tem que ir na "Night Magic" – falou Simas conduzindo os amigos e abrindo a porta dramaticamente.

A boate era um ambiente mal iluminado mas bastante espaçoso e com uma grande passarela no meio, onde duas bruxas dançavam sensualmente.

-Os senhores desejam mesa para quantos? - Perguntou a recepcionista que trajava uma fantasia de enfermeira.

-Er... Para cinco - Gaguejou Rony.

-Me acompanhem, por favor. - Falou a bruxa

-Rony - Cochichou Harry que estava atrás do amigo- Ta precisando de um babador? Se você quiser peço para Mione trazer - Falou o amigo rindo

-Háhá! Muito engraçado. Como se uma mulher bonita não atraísse você. - Respondeu Rony se sentando ao lado de Neville.

-Os senhores desejam alguma coisa? - Perguntou a bruxa

-Cinco uísques de fogo e uma poção especial solteiro por uma ultima noite para o nosso amigo aqui! - Falou Simas apontando para Neville.

-Hum, uma despedida de solteiro então. Que os senhores apreciem essa noite. - Falou a bruxa-enfermeira fazendo aparecer os copos na mesa e saindo rebolando para os rapazes.

-Atendimento de primeira mesmo, Simas - Falou Dino que olhava para a bruxa do palco.

-E aí primo se divertindo ? - Perguntou David para Neville

-É... Tô - Falou Neville indiferente

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Harry

-É que eu preferia mais estar com a Luna do que aqui com um bando de mulheres que eu nem sei o nome.

-Ah! Por Merlin Nev! Você vai passar o resto da sua vida com a Luna! Hoje é a sua ultima noite de liberdade, então aproveita – Falou Simas.

-É! Apoiou Dino –Além do mais já tem um bom tempo que a gente não se reuni

-Olha só que gata! - Exclamou Simas para uma bruxa que dançava próximo a mesa deles.-Dou nota 8.

-Não uns 7 - Falou David

- Que isso não passa de 6! - Falou Dino

Harry , Rony e Neville permaneceram calados.

-Ah não! Hoje a gente veio de divertir, vocês têm que entrar na brincadeira. - Falou Dino –Harry, que nota você dá a ela?

-Qualquer nota que você quiser dar ! - Falou Harry – Nenhuma delas me atrai. Elas não passam de mulheres bonitas e nada mais. Vim aqui para estar com vocês e não para ficar dando notas.

-Ah! Harry, nós sabemos que você é casado e muito bem casado, mas nenhuma dessas mulheres mexe com você? - Perguntou David incrédulo.

-Como assim bem casado? - Perguntou Rony encarando David

-Com todo respeito Harry! - Falou David rapidamente

Harry apenas riu. Ele sabia que Gina era linda e que tinhas vários caras dando em cima dela o tempo todo, ele já passara por isso na escola com ela, mas ele sabia que ambos eram completamente apaixonados um pelos outro. Por cerca de umas duas horas eles ficaram apenas dando notas e jogando conversa fora. Era bom esta reunido com os amigos, mas Harry não via a hora de ir para casa e fazer a sua própria festa particular com Gina. Todos tinham se soltado um pouco mais Harry estava pensando que era por causa do uísque, que imediatamente era reposto quando terminava. Rony continuava babando para cada bruxa que dançava e toda vez que o seu olha encontrava com o de Harry ele ficava extremamente vermelho.

Como a boate era grande, algumas bruxas selecionavam algumas mesas para dançar. Duas bruxas já tinham ido ate a mesa deles. Nesses momentos Harry parou para analisar as pessoas que estavam na boate. Havia uma grande quantidade de bruxos, como era de se esperar, mas também havia uma boa quantidade de bruxas. Logo a frente da mesa deles, havia uma bruxa de gorro muito parecido com o de Gina que não parava de olhar para o relógio e na mesa ao lado dessa havia dois caras que estavam cercados por seguranças-bruxos. Boa parte das dançarinas iam aquela mesa, pois o que parecia os caras colocavam galeões nas roupas das dançarinas.

-E agora senhoras e senhores pela segunda vez no palco do "Night Magic" a odalisca do fogo.

As luzes da casa diminuíram ainda mais e imediatamente começou tocar uma musica árabe. Os homens começaram a vibrar com o aparecimento da dançarina no palco.

Ela estava de costas para público, vestida com uma roupa típica de dançarina do ventre. Ela mexia os quadris para um lado e para o outro no compasso da música e as pessoas começavam a acompanhar com as palmas.

E contrariando tudo o que tinha dito e feito naquela noite. Harry estava vidrado na dançarina. Alguma coisa naquela ruiva havia mexido com ele. Ele como vários homens estavam seguindo os quadris daquela linda mulher.

-Essa daí é nova mas com certeza e a melhor de todas. Nota 10 com louvor! - Falou Simas acima das palmas.

-Descobrimos o ponto fraco do Harry. - Apontou Dino para a boca entreaberta dele. - São as ruivas! – gargalhou.

-E aí Harry precisando de um babador? Posso pedir para que a Gina traga um emprestado do Brain - Cutucou Rony

-Muito engraçado - Respondeu Harry. Mas não sabia explicar o porque a dona daqueles quadris mexiam tanto com ele. A batida ficou mais forte e quase não dava para ouvir os comentários dos rapazes. A ruiva começou a virar ao ritmo da musica, ela segurava um lenço branco em frente ao corpo e ia subindo lentamente torturando todos os expectadores que gritavam para que ela revelasse o corpo e a cada minuto as palmas iam aumentando. Aos poucos a barriga apareceu, mostrando um abdômen que Harry achou maravilhoso, ela não parava de subir o pano e mostrou um bustiê todo bordado que exibiam seios fartos.

-Meu Deus com essa eu caso! - falou Simas.

Harry pensava que ele tinha q se controlar, afinal ele era casado, mas a dançarina continuava a subir o pano revelando um queixo muito parecido com o de Gina e uma boca vermelha maravilhosa, pensou Harry. Ela parou. Com uma batida mais rápida ela jogou o pano no chão e antes que Harry conseguisse falar Rony ao lado dele se levantou e gritou:

-GINA!

* * *

Oi galera do meu coração!!!

Gostaram do novo capitulo ?

Pequeno grande recado:

Gente vocês não sabem como deu trabalho,pois eu escrevi essa fic quando acabei de ler o livro Enigma do Príncipe isso que dizer um tempinho atrás no meu caderno amarelinho querido(não me lembro quando foi lançado o livro,mas foi na época ). Na época não tinha tanta fic aqui no floreio pós-hogwarts e eu quis escrever uma fic de como eu gostaria que os personagens prosseguissem pós-hogwarts.

Até aqui tudo bem, só que eu tenho q adaptar algumas coisas e coisa e tal e esse é o trabalho, pois não imaginava que a Tia JK fosse matar tanta gente (caso você veja que eu não coloquei a morte de algum personagem e que eu não aceitei muito bem isso e preferi manter a minha fic como estava) fora isso tenho que fazer umas pesquisas e adaptar outras coisas.

Bom dado o recado que agradecer a todos que comentam e votam.

Agradecer a minha querida beta Bia Weasley que me agüenta sempre e claro corrigir a fic e esse capitulo especialmente que com certeza tinha erros gigantescos, pois galera eu o escrevi de madrugada quase dormindo em cima do querida que Deus te abençoe.

Sejam Bem-Vindos novos leitores espero que gostem da Fic!

Obrigada a vocês também que sempre comentam e me incentivam a continuar com a fic.

Amo cada comentário! Por isso repito comentem votem isso deixa a Carolina aqui tão feliz!!!!!

Desculpa não responder mais a correria esta que esta mesmo assim muuuuuuuuito obrigada

bjs a todos e ate o proximo cap


	7. Descobertas!

**Descobertas !**

Gina continou a dançar, mas logo ela desceu do palco e se direcionou a mesa do homem que distribuía galeões as dançarinas. Harry queria quebrar a cara de todos aqueles homens que estavam gritando para a sua mulher, mas inexplicavelmente ele não conseguia sair do lugar.

A bruxa que estava ao lado da mesa do homem que distribuía galeões veio em direção à mesa deles. Em meio a fumaça e a gritaria ele viu que era Hermione que pegou uma cadeira e se se sentou à mesa deles.

- Gente desculpa ter de paralisá-los, mas vocês não podem estragar o disfarce da Gina.- Falou Mione olhando na direção de Gina que dançava para os senhores da mesa perto da deles.- Não eram para vocês estarem aqui. Falou para que somente eles pudessem ouvir.

Harry não queria saber se Gina estava numa missão ou não, ele sentia seu sangue ferver. Ele não conseguia desviar seu olhar da mulher. Ele queria arrancar os olhos de todos aqueles caras que gritavam para ela. Eles não sabiam da sorte que tinham por Hermione tê-lo paralisado. Ele viu Gina descer da mesa do homem que anotava alguma coisa num pergaminho e a entregava. Gina sorriu e fez um sinal afirmativo quase que imperceptível para Mione. Ela se levantou.

- Já volto – falou Hermione indo de encontro à Gina, esbarrando nela de propósito. Um dos seguranças dos homens segurou Gina e a conduziu para saírem da boate.

As luzes da boate piscavam conforme Gina se afastava dos olhos de Harry. Ele não duvidava que estava a ponto de explodir o bar inteiro.

-Gente o efeito da paralisia já deve estar acabando. Vou estar esperando vocês neste local – falou Hermione colocando o pedaço de pergaminho que o homem tinha dado a Gina em cima da mesa. – Por favor, não façam um estardalhaço, lá eu explico tudo. Agora preciso ir - E desaparatou.

O efeito da paralisia não demorou nem dois minutos para passar, mas não foi o que pareceu a Harry que pegou o pergaminho, leu o endereço e aparatou no local sem nem ao menos falar com os outros.

-Aqui! - Falou Hermione indicando um beco.

Os amigos desaparataram alguns segundos depois.

-Mione o que a minha mulher estava fazendo naquela boate e saindo com aqueles caras - Berrou Harry – ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Harry se acalma, a Gina esta numa missão e ela precisava se disfarçar.

-Que missão Mione? - Perguntou Rony totalmente vermelho - Eu não sei de missão nenhuma que ela precisasse se disfarçar de odalisca!

-Bem...- Hesitou Hermione – É que essa missão não é bem do ministério.

-O QUÊ? - Falou Harry e Rony

- Gente não dá para ficar discutindo os detalhes da missão com vocês no momento. Eu preciso que vocês confiem na gente. Além do mais preciso ficar vigiando para ver se a Gina manda algum sinal.

-Que sinal seria esse? - Perguntou Simas.

-Luz verde se ela conseguiu achar...

- E se for vermelha? - Perguntou Neville

- E que é para entrar, pois alguma coisa saiu errada.

- Então e melhor corrermos – falou Neville apontando as luzes vermelhas no céu.

- Por Merlin! - Exclamou Mione

Harry correu na frente de todos, o que poderia ter dado de errado? O que Gina estava fazendo ali? Era alguma das perguntas que passavam em sua mente. Ele arrombou a porta e viu uma pessoa encapuzada desaparatando no instante que ele chegou na sala.

-Gina! – Gritou Harry correndo ate estava caída no meio da sala, que em boa parte estava destruída .Ao chegar perto da mulher ele constatou que ela estava gelada e que tinha respiração fraca.

- Harry, nós precisamos tirá-la daqui,antes que eles acordem - falou Hermione indicando os homens que estavam desacordados. Só então Harry se deu conta que os amigos tinham chegado e que havia outras pessoas na sala e para seu espanto um dos caras da boate foi um de seus professores na escola de Aurores. O professor Mahon

- Mione a respiração dela está fraca – falou Harry enquanto tentava acordá-la

- Acredito que ela tenha sido estuporada. Vamos para sua casa, lá preparamos umas poções para ela.

- Mais vamos deixá-los assim? - Perguntou Simas que estava atrás de Hermione com Dino e Neville

- Daqui a pouco eles acordam! - Respondeu Rony que analisava de perto um buraco gigantesco que tinha sido aberto numa parede.

- Temos que deixar assim. - falou Hermione olhando para o marido. -Temos que somente concertar a porta e Neville, preciso que você venha conosco à casa do Harry. Preciso de sua ajuda para preparar umas poções para Gina, e quanto a vocês, gostaria que vocês não comentassem isso com ninguém, principalmente você David. Ninguém do ministério deve saber disso. Não acredito que esses homens entrem com uma queixa então não haverá investigações, pelo menos não oficialmente. Peço que vocês apenas confiem na gente. - Falou Hermione encarando os amigos.

- Pode deixar que não falaremos nada. – apresou Dino olhando os amigos- Agora vão, a gente só vai consertar a porta!

- Obrigada! - Falou Hermione

Os quatros aparataram na casa de Harry, no Largo Grimmald, a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix. Harry colocou Gina no sofá.

-Neville, preciso que você prepare um fortalecedor, uma poção de restaurador e uma poção de placebo. - Falou Hermione que verificava a pressão da amiga desmaiada

- Mas... - Começou Neville

-Neville! - Interrompeu Hermione com uma cara que não queria continuar com o assunto – Caso você precise de ajuda peça ao Monstro, ok?

- Vem cara, eu te levo – falou Rony levando Neville em direção a cozinha.

- Mione o que está acontecendo com a Gina? – Perguntou Harry que realmente não entendia o porquê dos desmaios e enfraquecimentos constantes, isso com certeza não estava certo. Talvez Gina estivesse doente. Aquilo não podia ser só por ter sido estuporada.

- Harry, neste momento não é a Gina que está me preocupando.

- Como NÃO? - Berrou Harry – o que ela tem?

Porem Hermione não pode responder, pois Monstro entrou correndo na sala com uma poção na mão.

- A minha senhora! O que aconteceu com a minha senhora? - Questionou Monstro quase derrubando a poção em cima de Gina.

- Monstro a Gina vai ficar bem, OK! Preciso que você ajude o Neville e o Rony a preparar as outras poções. - Falou Mione

- Mas senhora amiga de meus amos...

- Monstro faça o que a Mione pediu. – Ordenou Harry

Os olhos de Monstro se encheram de lágrimas, ele entregou a poção a Harry e saiu.

- É restaurador. - Falou Harry indicando a poção – A gina sempre pede para que Monstro prepare e deixe um caldeirão pronto.

- Faça-a tomar, vou dar uma olhada como anda o preparo das poções. - Falou Mione se retirando da sala.

Harry que estava em pé até então, se sentou com cuidado na ponta do sofá e fez com que a cabeça de Gina ficasse no seu colo. Ele a inclinou o pouco e levou a poção a sua boca.

-Gina! –sussurrou Harry – Meu amor acorda.

Gina gemeu baixinho mexeu levemente a cabeça e muito devagar começou a abrir os olhos.

Ela se viu refletida na lente dos óculos de Harry. Aqueles olhos verdes a olhavam tão intensamente que ela sentiu um frio se apoderar em seu corpo e com isso começou a chorar.

- Harry... – Sussurrou

-Gi, você precisa terminar de tomar essa poção.

Ainda meio mole, Gina pegou o copo das mãos de Harry e começou a tomar a poção.

Harry, que ainda a tinha em seu colo, sentiu que o corpo dela estava ficando mais forte a cada gole. Os olhos estavam deixando de ficar embaçados e ela o encarou.

- Harry me desculpa... – gaguejou Gina. Ela ainda estava muito confusa com o que tinha ocorrido, além disso, tinha dúvidas e muitas perguntas, mas ao olhar Harry tinha certeza que as suas duvidas não eram nem metade do que ele tinha. Ele a olhava com uma mistura de preocupação, medo, apreensão, mas também tinha raiva e pelo que ela achava incredulidade. E isso a fez chorar ainda mais.

Harry vendo ela tão acuada, pensou que o que ela tinha poderia ser muito grave, mas lembrou da cena dela dançando na boate. E a raiva adormecida até então voltou com força, mas ao vê-la chorar ele não agüentou e a abraçou.

Gina precisava daquilo, ela precisava se sentir segura. Seus medos e anseios estavam se tornando realidade, ela não conseguia se controlar ela literalmente tremia.

-Meu amor, se acalma – falou Harry com aquela voz forte e ao mesmo tempo em que a acalmava e a apertou ainda mais forte em seus braços. - Gi o que você estava fazendo...

Harry é interrompido pela entrada de Rony, Mione e Neville cada um trazendo uma poção nas mãos.

-Que bom que você acordou! - Falou Hermione tomando a frente do trio e estendendo uma poção azul para Gina. -Toma tudo, é placebo – Falou Mione a amiga

Gina se afastou um pouco dos braços de Harry e pegou a poção e começou a tomar sendo observada por todos. Um relógio ao fundo soou indicando que já eram meia-noite, dando um susto em Gina que quase derruba a poção. Neville pegou o copo da mão da amiga e deu-lhe outra poção.

- Gente... - Começou Neville - Eu já vou indo. Tem mais poções na cozinha, mas caso precise eu posso trazer mais amanhã. É só me mandar uma coruja.

- Obrigado Neville! – falou Harry estendendo a mão e cumprimentando o amigo

- É Neville, obrigada. Desculpa por ter acabado com a sua despedida de solteiro. - Falou Gina sem graça.

- Não foi nada... – disse Nev sorrindo para a garota – Até a festa! - Falou desaparatando.

-Bom, nós já vamos indo. – falou Mione e repassando a poção do marido a amiga.

- Não! - Falou Rony – vocês ainda não se explicaram! - disse apontando para as duas.

- Rony agora não! Sua irmã tem de conversar com Harry antes, não é! – Disse lançando um olhar indagador a Gina.

- É. - Respondeu ela, olhando para Harry

- Amanhã nós traremos o almoço, então nós conversamos melhor. – falou Hermione pegando o copo vazio da mão da amiga e apertando a sua mão – Boa sorte bruxinha. - E antes que Rony pudesse reclamar, Hermione pegou a sua mão e eles desaparatam.

Gina respirou fundo. Já se sentia mais forte, mas não queria encarar Harry que apenas a observava.

- Então, que missão é essa na qual você necessitou se fantasiar de odalisca? E a qual não compartilhou nem com o seu supervisor e nem mesmo com seu marido? - Perguntou Harry com a raiva e o sarcasmo sendo notado em cada silaba.

- Meu amor, se acalma... – falou Gina se levantando e tentando tocá-lo, mas ele se afasta.

Harry no primeiro momento que viu Gina caída naquela sala meio destruída perdeu completamente o ar. Ficou com medo de perdê-la, mas agora a vendo recuperada a raiva que estava meio adormecida veio com ainda mais força. Por que ela tinha que ter feito aquilo? Por que ela tinha confiado a Hermione mais não tinha confiado nele.

- Harry, meu amor tenha calma – disse ela se aproximando cautelosamente – Me escuta por favor! Eu vou te contar tudo, ok? – falou e finalmente Harry se deixa abraçar

-Vem e senta que eu vou pegar uma coisa. - Disse Gina disparando para o andar de cima. Logo ela voltou como uma grande caixa azul e entregou a Harry. – Feliz aniversario amor! Falou se sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu não quero presente. Eu quero a verdade! – Disse Harry rispidamente.

-Abra a caixa, parte da verdade se encontra em suas mãos.

Harry abriu a caixa e encontrou o uniforme da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra em roupa de bebê. Ele se virou para Gina que estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Harry ainda confuso pegou o cartão que esta no fundo da caixa e leu:

" Parabéns Papai ,

Logo quero aprender a voar com você!"

Harry encarou Gina incrédulo, sentiu que lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

- Gi...

- Eu estou grávida meu amor! – falou ela sorrindo

Harry deixou a caixa cair e pegou Gina no colo gritando de alegria. Ele parou e a beijou de uma forma delicada com as lagrimas de ambos se misturando, esquecendo tudo o que estava ao redor. Harry se sentiu mais feliz do que nunca! Ele vai um filho com a mulher que ele ama mais do que a sua própria vida. Eles ficam com as testas encostadas uma na outra, curtindo aquele momento único. Harry acariciou pequena barriga de Gina.

Gina afastou lentamente a cabeça da testa dele e buscou o olhar do marido que ainda demonstrava alegria pela noticia.

-Harry nós precisamos conversar sobre o porquê de eu estar naquela boate. Acho melhor a gente se sentar, a conversa será longa... - Disse Gina puxando o marido.

*

Rony e Mione aparataram em sua sala de estar.

-Hermione, Nós deveríamos ter continuado lá. Eu quero saber por que vocês estavam lá! - Perguntou Rony furioso

- Ron... - Falou Mione com cautela

- Não venha com Ron, você tem idéia do que eu senti vendo vocês lá? Sabe o que eu senti vendo a minha irmã naquele palco?

-Rony não seja hipócrita, eu sei que você estava se divertindo, tenho certeza que você prefere aquelas mulheres do que eu...

-NÃO ESTOU SENDO HIPOCRITA , ESTOU SENDO SINCERO! – Berrou Rony e respirando fundo – Pensei que ela estava sobre maldição imperius... Você tem idéia do que eu pensei vendo ela saindo com aquele cara nojento e você indo atrás dela? Você imagina o que passou pela minha mente, a minha preocupação com vocês? Não, você não imaginou. - Disse encarando a mulher - E agora você vem dizer que eu prefiro aquelas mulheres do que você pelo amor de Merlin, Mione! Você não vê que eu sou completamente apaixonado por você? - Falou Rony se aproximando de Mione que estava chocada com a reação do marido – Não vê que eu te amo! - Disse Rony a beijando com sofreguidão

Mione se entregou aos beijos de Rony ao qual ela sentia muita falta. Desde que ela teve Brian ele não a procurava mais, ela achava que ele não a queria mais. Ela acreditava que estava gorda, feia, horrível e com isso ela se dedicava em cuidar exclusivamente da casa e de Brian. Ela não tinha coragem de falar isso com Rony, enquanto isso ele achava que ela estava cansada pelos cuidados que tinham com Brian e a ultima coisa que ela queria seria saber era de sexo.

-Eu te desejo mais do que tudo! - Sussurrou Rony começando a abrir a blusa de Mione enquanto a conduzia para o sofá.

Mione se arrepiou com o hálito e a respiração dele batendo em seu pescoço e mais ainda quando ele encostava a boca na orelha dela o que fazia ela arfar. Ela sentiu que ele também estava tão excitado quanto ela. Mione sentia todo seu corpo desejando ele por inteiro e quando ele colocou seu seio em sua boca, ela não conseguiu segurar um grito, enquanto ele chupava, mordiscava e acariciava seus seios alternativamente. Logo as roupas de ambos estavam no chão e ele parou para admirá-la

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – falou Rony tomando novamente os lábios dela que correspondia com a mesma intensidade.

Rony acariciou as pernas dela fazendo ela gemer um pouco mais alto. Ele adorava vê-la assim. Ele a puxou pela cintura para poder sentir o corpo delicado dela mais perto do seu. Ele com carinho e olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, uniu-se a ela delicadamente, aproveitando cada centímetro. Como ela desejava isso. Como ela sentia falta de senti-lo. Ele começou a se mexer lentamente, enquanto beijava todo seu rosto, boca ,seios e soltava juras de amor.

O corpo de ambos estava em perfeita harmonia e o ritmo que começou devagar aos poucos ia aumentando na velocidade. Rony tentava se controlar ao máximo para conseguir com que Hermione chegasse ao máximo do prazer antes dele, mas isso estava ficando difícil pois ela se mexia cada vez mais rápido e falava descontroladamente nome dele e isso o estava deixando maluco.

Mione sentia ele latejar dentro dela e sabia que ele estava se controlando ao máximo, via ele gemendo mais a cada instante. Ela queria vê-lo em pleno gozo e se mexia cada vez mais rápido para isso até que ambos, totalmente cansados e arfantes, chegaram ao êxtase e ele caiu sobre mole sobre o corpo dela. Descansou sua cabeça no peito dela. Ambos esperaram a respiração voltar ao normal.

Rony se virou e capturou novamente os lábios de sua esposa.

-Nunca duvide do meu amor. Eu nunca te trocaria por mulher nenhuma, Mione. - Falou olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

-Eu também te amo! Desculpa por te chamar de hipócrita, mas pensei que você não me queria mais... – falou Mione envergonhada

- Nunca! Sempre vou te amar e te desejar! Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos. - Falou Rony sorrindo para a mulher.

Mione se aninhou no peito do marido fazendo caricias na barriga dele.

-Mais não se engane achando que eu esqueci do que vocês fizeram hoje! – Falou Rony – não ache que eu não quero explicação.

Hermione parou de fazer carinho no marido e se sentou para olhá-lo.

-O que você sabe sobre as esferas do poder? - Perguntou Mione

- Esferas do poder? - Perguntou Rony confuso

- Você deve conhecer, é uma das lendas de Merlin!

-Mas o que uma lenda de Merlin para fazer criança dormir tem a ver com vocês na boate?

- Rony... – falou Mione mais séria – E se essas esferas não fosse apenas uma lenda para criança dormir ?

Ron encarou Hermione incrédulo. Não tinha como aquilo ser verdade... Ou tinha?

* * *

*

**Bia Weasley:**

Oláá!! Eu nunk me pronunciei aki, né? hehe.. Bem, cá estou! ^^

Digo q é um prazer betar essa fic q é mt show d bola!!! E desculpa caso eu deixe passar alguma coisa.. heheh..

Ah sim, vou fazer uma propagandinha tb, é a minha fic, Hogwarts - a nova geração.

Conta a história dos filhos dos personagens.. caso vcs queiram ler...

Bzitos a todos e comentem!! ^^

**Carolin****a** : Oi galera sentiram falta da Fic?

Desculpa a demora mais ocorreu milhares de coisas

Gostaram de como a Gina contou para o Harry que ele ia ser pai?

Agradeço sempre a Bia Weasley minha querida Beta que me ajudou muito nesse capitulo como sempre. Sua ajuda sempre é imprescindível à realização dessa fic, Que Deus te abençoe.

Vocês novos leitores que apenas lêem, comentam thanks. Sejam super bem-vindos Não se esqueçam de comentar!!!!!!!!!!!

Agradeço também a Liz que caramba outra que também esta me agüentando no MSN,valeu querida que Deus te abençoe. gostou do capitulo inteiro ? Viu melhor do que ler em partes no MSN.

**Danda Jur: **Querida! Então que achou do cap ?

O que achou das esferas?

E do quase piti no Harry kkkk

Origada por cada comentário viu isso me deixa muuuuuuito feliz!

Bjs Danda até o proximo

prepare o coração!!!!!

**Maluh Moony Potter Black**: Hummmmmm Não entendi pata vidas ,mas ok

bjs guria fica coM DEUS

Ate o proximo cap galeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
